GAT-X105+P204QX Lightning Strike Gundam
GAT-X105+P204QX Lightning Strike Gundam is one of the six prototype variants of the GAT-X105 Strike Gundam developed by the Morgenroete, Inc at Heliopolis. The unit is featured in the original design series SEED-MSV and is piloted by Mu La Flaga. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Lightning Strike Gundam features all of the base equipment of the Strike Gundam including phase shift armor, and this makes it invulnerable to projectile weaponry. The P204QX Lightning Striker is developed by Orb's Morgenroete, and features an improved battery. The Strike's operational time is increased by as much as 150% when equipped with this striker pack, and it also gains the ability to transfer some of its power to allied machines, helping to recharge their battery. The primary weapon of the Lightning Strike is a Type 70-31 Electromagnetic cannon, a long-range weapon that can be separated into two halves and stored on arms Armaments ;*"Igelstellung" 75mm multi-barrel CIWS :Mounted in the Strike's head are two 75mm multi-barrel CIWS. This light projectile weapons are used to intercept missiles and to destroy lightly armored vehicles. ;*"Armor Schneider" Combat Knife :Stored in the Strike's side skirt armor is a pair of folding combat knives. These knives do not need power from the suit, can be thrown, and their blades vibrate at high speed allowing them to pierce through most armor except PS armor. ;*Type 70-31 Electromagnetic Cannon :A powerful handheld railcannon that separates into two halves and stored on the suit's arms when not in use, it has great firepower and can be used for sniping. Due to its overwhelming power, an entire platoon of ZAFT mobile suit was defeated. System Features ;*Hardpoints for Striker Packs :The key feature of the Strike is its ability to equip additional equipment in the form of striker packs. Each striker pack is designed to outfit the Strike with the equipment needed to fulfill specific combat roles with maximum efficiency. ;*Phase Shift armor :As with all of the G Project mobile suits, the GAT-X105 Strike is equipped with phase shift armor. When activated the Strike's color is changed from a light grey to a white scheme with a bit of blue and red mixed in. Phase Shift armor, when activated, renders the Strike immune to physical attacks such as bullets, the GINN sword, or against missiles. However Phase Shift armor continually drains the battery of energy, shortening the mobile suit's combat endurance, and uses up additional energy when it is hit. History Although the GAT-X105 Strike Gundam is initially designed to use three Striker packs, several more are designed later on. One of these designs is the GAT-X105+P204QX Lightning Strike Gundam. The OMNI Enforcer contracted IDEX Corporation in order to increase the Strike's operating time by 150% through the use of a new Striker pack, but the first design proves to be a failure. Later on, Orb's defense contractor Morgenroete steps in and designs the P204QX Lightning Striker. The Lightning Striker features an improved power pack design, along with extra cooling systems. In addition, the Lightning Strike Gundam is armed with a Type 70-31 electromagnetic cannon, which can be stored as two separate pieces on the Lightning Strike's forearms. The Lightning Striker pack is assembled in late C.E. 71 on the Kusanagi after the fall of the Orb Union. After its construction, the Lightning Striker pack is damaged in combat during a test flight. It is later repaired and in C.E. 73, it is equipped onto Gard Dell Hokuha's GAT-01A2R Slaughter Dagger for an attack on the Martians. Trivia *The Lightning Striker Pack is unlockable in Super Robot Wars W based on Mu La Flaga's performance in the game's first half. It is equipped by default on the Strike Gundam but it can also be used by the Strike Rouge. Picture Gallery Type 70-31 Electromagnetic Cannon.jpg|Type 70-31 Electromagnetic Cannon External links *GAT-X105+P204QX Lightning Strike Gundam on MAHQ.net Category:Mobile Weapons